


don't be jealous

by orphan_account



Series: after variety [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which mark gets haechan jealous
Relationships: Markhyuck - Relationship
Series: after variety [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603507
Kudos: 76





	1. 1.

"he's just straight little mark lee who debuted three times and is a hard worker,'' said Johnny jokingly in the crowded van. 

mark laughed a bit, "very true."

donghyuck did not laugh, however. instead, he tucked his head closer into taeil's neck and plopped his airpods in. he closed his eyes and let his mind sway to the beat of the song he was listening to. 

"haechan-ie, you're very quiet today. what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice.

"nothing mark."

mark looked down at his feet, what was wrong? he hadn't said anything wrong. the 127 boys have just returned from filming an episode of idol room. hyuck seemed unhappy throughout the whole filming period, even more so when mark was choosing a "soul-mate". haechan had been quiet, so quiet, it was so unlike him. 

"are you mad at me?" asked mark, peering over the car seat to look at donghyuck. marks heart definitely did not plunge when he saw haechan cuddled up in taeils neck.  _ definitely not _ . then why did it feel like his whole world fell apart when hyuck nuzzled closer into the other's neck, and not his own. it wasn't mark's shoulder, so it wasn't right.

"hyuck! are you listening to me?!" asked mark, loudly.

to marks disappointment, hyuck didn't turn around. taeil did though. the older pointed towards hyucks ear, careful not to "wake hyuck up" even though he was awake, but the others didn't know that. taeil mouthed, "airpods" and turned his neck back around. mark was grateful once the van came to a stop and haechans head surged forward, out of taeils neck. mark watched haechan plop his airpods into the case and then stuff it in his pocket. they had arrived at the dorms. the manager opened the door for the front row, out came hyuck taeil and doyoung. next was mark's row, so once the manager propped the seat forward, mark practically ran out to catch up to haechan. haechan who did not acknowledge mark’s presence. 

"haechannn.... why are you not talking to me.." complained mark.

haechan looked up to him, "im not ignoring you..." it came out as more of a question. 

mark tried to grab haechans hand but the latter retracted immediately. haechan walked faster than mark, so he could reach another member without making it obvious that he was avoiding mark. he clung onto jaehyun’s arm and walked into their shared room, leaving mark helpless on the other side of the door. jaehyun left the room after about a minute, meaning haechan was in the room alone. mark walked in. he saw haechan in newly changed clothes, sitting on his bed.

"baby, can we talk about it?" said mark.

haechan nodded. 

mark sat down on jaehyun’s bed, opposite to hyucks. haechan gave up on being mad at mark and wiggled himself out of his bed onto to jaehyun’s bed to be closer to his boyfriend. 

"you know that you’re my soulmate...and that i will always be yours," said mark.

haechan connected their lips for only a second and pulled mark onto his own bed.

"i just don't understand why we have to keep our relationship a secret…” 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and haechan decided to go public, but not too public.

"hyuck?"

haechan looked up at mark from the dining room table, "yea? what's wrong?"

"yesterday, you asked me why we're keeping our relationship a secret."

"mmm," haechan stuttered, "and what about it?" 

"i honestly don't know why we haven't told our members. i don't know. are we scared? scared of them judging us?"

hyuck nodded and began walking over to mark, "i don't think they would judge us mark."

haechan took a seat next to mark on the couch and stared at the tv, though both of the boy's heads were not in the show, instead their minds were flurrying with thoughts. 

'what if the members hate us?'

'will they be disgusted?'

haechan spoke up, "you know what, we should tell them."

mark looked at him shocked, yea he knew they would have to tell the members eventually. but he didn't know it would have to be so... soon. 

haechan saw marks worried expression and decided to rephrase his idea, "we don't have to tell them if you don't want to..."

"no, you're right. we should tell them. because they trust us. we should trust them."

"alright then."

haechan took marks hand into his own. began running his thumb in circles around mark's palm. 

hopefully, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to update im sorryy, but i have this big project and im studying for midterms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, its my first time using aooo to write fanfics uwu... honestly the writing format is kinda weird but we dont talk about it


End file.
